<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They don't know, but I do. And I love you by auroraborealisjpg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098856">They don't know, but I do. And I love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraborealisjpg/pseuds/auroraborealisjpg'>auroraborealisjpg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Celebrity, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Social Media</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraborealisjpg/pseuds/auroraborealisjpg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance McClain, 28, is Hollywood's favourite Latino Actors. While Keith Kogane, 29, is alt Tiktok's most loved faceless, raspy, voice. Two enigmas who's interreactions caused a frenzy or two. What they know, might break the whole internet. And it probably will. Eventually.</p><p>A transcript fic, following interviews, writings, tweets, TikTok's and other fragments that form around two actors the internet thinks should date, but who in fact, were dating all along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron), Minor Allura/Romelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 12.03-24.03 2019</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForensicSpider98/gifts">ForensicSpider98</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elle Magazine/12.03.19</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lance McClain, the 28 year old who's on the ticket for two academy awards this season. Read all about the intimate interview in Elle.</em> </b>
</p><p>No less than two academy awards for the young actor. He’s been Hollywood’s favourite Latino for the past 3 seasons, and let’s just say none are surprised that he is finally getting the recognition he deserves. McClain has been nominated for Best Supporting Actor for his brilliant work in the movie adaption of A Tale of Two Cities, as well as the high hanging Best Actor award for his outstanding performance in “In the Heights”. We had a quick call with none other than Lin-Manuel Miranda to discuss the young prodigy.</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, he’s brilliant, no doubt about it. He came to us actually, boasting about how good at singing and dancing he was. I’d seen him a bit in the sci-fi show and loved him, so we got him in for an audition. And we would have been fools not to cast him. Obviously, based on the academy award.” </em>
</p><p>“Lin is amazing. I’d have him make all of my movies from here on out if I could. Don’t tell my manager that, I am absolutely open for business.”</p><p>“What about your youtube career?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I have that to fall back on? But I mean, it’s a lot of behind the scenes. Maybe I’ll have to become a twitch streamer. Send me a dm if you want me to join your twitch stream. They don’t call me Sharpshooter for nothing”</p><p>“Who calls you that?”</p><p>“Everyone? Duh. Or maybe you’ll actually have to play me in Overwatch. Dm me”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>17.03.19/BBC Radio 1</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Cut me deep, so it hurts. / </em></p><p>
  <em> I don't fucking care about your words" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This is, BBC RADIO 1</p><p>Host: Welcome back everyone, we’re still here with Keith Kogane, who’s just released an album where every song is named after a kitchen utensil, and you just heard the hot single “KN!FE”. So, Keith, if that’s your real name even. In case the listeners forgot, you’re not here, you’re on call from the US somewhere. Los Angeles?</p><p>Keith: James, you know I wouldn’t tell</p><p>Host/James: Can’t blame a lad for asking?</p><p>Keith: Yeah, heh, guess not</p><p>James: Tell us about the song?</p><p>Keith: I started out on soundcloud, in 2012, and my first comment was “This sounds like a knife in my ear”. </p><p>James: *laughs*</p><p>Keith: It’s funny, knives were always my thing. And someone suggested I write a song about a fork to match, and it just spiralled from there.</p><p>James: Oooh, who’s someone?</p><p>Keith: Another secret, James</p><p>James: Alright, alright. Keep your secrets. We have some questions for you though. Figured if kids asked them you can’t say no cause you can’t be rude to kids. </p><p>Keith: Oh no. My weakness.</p><p>James: First up is Sophia.</p><p>Sophia: H-hi I am Sophia, i am 7 years old. And I wanted to know what your favourite Disney movie is! Mine is Frozen, cause I look like Elsa</p><p>Keith: Oh god she is the cutest. </p><p>James: They all are</p><p>Keith: You gotta give me an address. I’ll send her something. But yeah, Sophia. I like Frozen a lot, Elsa is very pretty. But I like Brother Bear the most. Hits close to home</p><p>James: What, you were the angsty angry young bear?</p><p>Keith: I wouldn’t put it like that</p><p>James: I would</p><p>Keith: *chuckles*</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Twitter/17.03.19</p><p>@Pidgeon</p><p>Lmao, I would too @KeithK</p><p>*video insert*</p><p>521 replies | 2,654 retweets | 45k likes</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>YouTube/23.03.19</p><p> </p><p>Lance McClain and Romelle Answer the Web’s Most Searched Questions | Wired</p><p>Views: 2,728,352</p><p>Likes: 157k</p><p>Dislikes: 4,5k</p><p> </p><p>“This is Wired’s autocomplete interview, I’m Lance, this is Romelle and we’re gonna answer all your terrible questions” Lance jabbed an elbow into Romelle’s side.</p><p>“Lance!” she yelled.</p><p>“C’mon Romelle, pick your board up, let’s fucking- oh shit, can I swear? Hell yeah, the cameraman nodded. LET’S FUCKING GO”</p><p>“Alright,” Romelle picked up a board, peeling the sticker as she got there. “Does Lance McClain…. have a wife!”</p><p>“Nah, man sorry. I love women but no wife yet. Where’s Allura? Allura! C’mon wife me up!”</p><p>Romelle stared daggers at him.</p><p>“Shush Romelle, I know she’s your girlfriend, did you never learn how to share?”</p><p>“Anyways,” Romelle continued with the next one. “Does Lance McClain… have any siblings?”</p><p>“Oh man, you know I do. I got Marco, Louis, Veronica and my twin sister Rachel, who is the worst. Her socks smell bad and she has never once cleaned her face. I cancelled her in second grade. She deserves it.”</p><p>“I miss Rachel. She didn’t try to steal my girlfriend.”</p><p>“Excuse you Romelle, I am a simple man. I see a hottie and that’s it.”</p><p>“You’re gross.”</p><p>“No, you”</p><p>“Ew, let’s just do another question. Does Lance McClai-”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Instagram story, 23.06.19/14 hours ago</p><p> </p><p>Transcript:</p><p>A shaky video with the camera pointed to Lance McClain, holding two Starbucks drinks, walking out the door. A girl behind the camera yells. “Lance! Is the second drink for someone special?” The actress shoots the camera a smirk. “Duh, me. Can’t get more special than that.” with a chuckle and walks out into a waiting car.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tweet, 24.03.19</p><p> </p><p>@ jessLca99</p><p>“What does a girl gotta do to be railed by Keith Kogane”</p><p>1723 Replies | 37K retweets | 123 likes</p>
<ul>
<li>@ KeithK</li>
</ul><p>“Be a boy”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>BuzzFeed/24.03.19:</p><p>Keith Kogane, artist and internet sensation, comes out as gay in a tweet.</p><p>We reached out to the artist's management, and he did not have a comment.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>HuffPost/24.03.19:</p><p>Keith Kogane, artist of hit single KN!FE, and Pressure, has come out as gay.</p><p>The artist has yet to confirm or publicly announce. This story is breaking.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Twitter/24.03.19</p><p>@KeithK (quote retweet)</p><p>Nah</p><p>47 replies | 34k retweets | 178 likes</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>@shiro</p>
  <p>Keith. Can you PLEASE call before you break the internet"</p>
</blockquote><p>- @shiro replying to @KeithK</p><p>Patience. Patience yields focus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 29.03-02.14 2019</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This never ends lmao. Lemme know if there's anything you wanna see, or if I can steal your username.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YouTube/29.03.19</p><p>
  <strong>Come with me to Work | LanceVlogs</strong>
</p><p>Views: 753,264</p><p>Likes: 19k</p><p>Dislikes: 2k</p><p> </p><p>“Hi guys, it’s Lance, and I'm coming at ya with another vlog. You get to join me to work! I have some interviews and stuff to get done for the promo tour. But before we get there, check out my new set up.”</p><p>The camera flips from facing Lance to showing his gaming set-up. It’s blue, purple and pink, with light up keyboards, and the two monitors both feature photos from Varadero Beach. On the chair there’s a tshirt hangin-, where you can barely make out the letter “KN!-”, that is definitely a band t-shirt.</p><p>“Do you love it? Same. Bi-colors everywhere. Can’t wait for Pride. Anyways, got distracted. Let’s go”</p><p>-</p><p>“oh my god. We’re doing watchMojo. I can’t. That’s the best thing on youtube. Y’all better subscribe in time for my beautiful face to show up. Imma wink and yall have to catch it. Let’s go”</p><p>-</p><p>“Do you think Tom Holland and I can bond over our mutual love for watchMojo? Someone send this video to Tom Holland and ask him to hang out with me.”</p><p>Lance is sitting in the passenger seat of a car, sipping a starbucks. </p><p>“Why don’t they cast me in spiderman? Is it cause I’m too hot, Hunk?” Lance pans the camera so Hunk is in frame.</p><p>“Or too old”</p><p>“HUNK”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Comments:</em>
</p><p>@Jesslca: omg i wanna see the video. why doesn’t he wink at meee :C</p><p>@sonyay: we stan a bi king &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>@keefstan: is that fucking Keith Kogane merch????????????????</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Twitter/30.03.19</p><p> </p><p>Liked by @LanceMcClain</p><p>@purple_girl: Hey <em>@LanceMcClain</em> I just wanna talk about the Keith merch do you listen to his music????</p><p>38 replies | 483 retweets | 8,381 likes </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>TikTok/30.03.19</p><p> </p><p>video by @cittycat</p><p>Transcript: “Okay so a bitch, me, was just scrolling twitter when i saw this? and that’s referring to this part of Lance’s vlog where there’s just casual merch in the background. What is he saying? Does he like Keith Kogane’s music? Lance! Explain!!”</p><p> </p><p>Comments: </p><p>@user4y5626: maybe he’d like to be railed too, like, join the line. we saw him first</p><p>@bombdotcom: omg I have that shirt!!!</p><p>@susy.ellen: yall are looking too much into this</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Twitter/ 01.04.19</p><p> </p><p>@KeithK</p><p>im going live today at 7pm pacific to discuss some shit, insta: Keithkogane</p><p>743 replies | 76k retweets | 239k likes</p><p>- @Pidgeon: wait like. with your face?</p><p>- @Shiro: this is an april fools joke, right?</p><p>- @armystan: is this real????</p><p>- @beckyjohnson: oh my god!!! cancel all my plans i’ll be there</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Instagram/01.04/19</p><p> </p><p>Instagram live:</p><p> </p><p>Keith’s face is not in frame, and the only thing visible is shoulders down, with a completely black background. He clears his throat awkwardly before the infamous dark raspy voice comes on.</p><p>“So, I guess you all came for news. And unlike what Shiro thinks, I am not releasing anything now. But thanks for blowing up KN!FE, that’s insane. Heh. Thanks.”</p><p>He awkwardly scratches his neck. </p><p>“So, I see some questions but you know I don’t answer any, so let’s get to it”</p><p>Keith disappears from the frame while the questions keep rolling on the screen. After a few moments, he returns, and proceeds to hold out a husky puppy towards the camera. It’s about 13 weeks old with big blue eyes.</p><p>“This is Kosmo, and I love him.”</p><p>The comments immediately lose their shit.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Twitter/02.04.19</p><p> </p><p>@LanceMcClain</p><p>I want a dog to love me @universe and @god</p><p>2795 replies | 723 retweets | 42k likes</p><p>- @bethxx: omg have you seen Kosmo, @KeithK s dog?</p><p>- @LanceMcClain: omg yes what a cutie</p><p>- @andy1998: Keith or the dog?</p><p>            liked by @LanceMcClain</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 08-20.04 2019</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope yall enjoy this. I'm open to feedback, suggestions etc. I know what the end is, but now how to get there, y'know?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>TikTok/08.04.19</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@chihuehuehue</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Transcript: “Okay but am I the only one invested in the lil romance thing going on with Lance McClain and Keith Kogane? Not saying it’s a match made in heaven cause their surnames match or anything. But look at this, this right? Lance owns Keith’s merch. And then right? He liked this tweet asking if he thought Kosmo or Keith were cute. AND HE JUST LIKED IT? AMERICA EXPLAIN.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>47,2k likes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>394 comments</span>
</p><p>
  <span>7249 shares</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling Stones Magazine/10.04.19</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels like a surreal honor to be able to see and meet Keith Kogane. The artist has been on every Gen Z’s playlist for the past five years, and us older generations are starting to open up our eyes to the enigma that he is. We reached out for an interview, expecting to be rejected, and color us surprised when he invited us to the studio, where he was going to record what I suspect is his next big hit, Pictionary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’ve promised to keep his identity secret until he himself chooses to step forth, and that is a promise we will keep. No photos of the artist were ever taken, and can thus never be found. Yet, they’ll be hard to remove from my mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith” He says, holding a hand out when we meet. It’s not as standoffish as it sounds. Just reserved. His voice is rougher, darker and deeper in person than any song or audio clip can do justice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shake the hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve come further than many thought.” I remark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I started out young and dumb. Now I am just reckless and experienced. Terminology changes with age.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s easy to tell how. When we shook hands his fists were bruised, and there were scratches all over his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dog, Kosmo. He plays rough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirks, as if he knows millions of secrets of the universe, and for all I know, he does. But he doesn’t answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We walk into the recording studio and he sheds what I have been permitted to tell you is a black leather jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t go to university,” he says, unprompted. And I hastily jot it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” I ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dropped out of high school, stole a bike, and drove across the country.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clearly didn’t mean the manually pedalled one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you meant by dumb?” I ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe” is the response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I spent my first record paycheck paying the owner back for the bike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you drove here from the East Coast?” I ask again. There’s no distinguishable accent, nothing to pinpoint where he is from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He merely smirks. Another secret then. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith walks into the studio booth and we’re left on the outside. The first few beats of a stripped-out drum confirms what we’ve thought. Another #1 from the most mysterious character in the business.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twitter/17.04.19</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@Spotify</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In honor of the release of the song Pictionary, we’ve collaborated with @KeithK to curate a playlist of his favorite songs!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>195 replies | 456 retweets | 9185 likes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-@Shiro: huh, wonder why Ocean Eyes is on there, not usually your thing, hm?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-@KeithK: shut the fuck up Shito</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Radio/19.04.19</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Host: We’re here with superstar Lance to discuss life on the promo tour road, academy awards, and juicy rumours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance: Thanks for having me man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Host: Congrats on the nominations. I saw In the Heights with my girlfriend when it came out. Who knew you could dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance: *laughs* Literally everyone. It drives my mama insane. She complained my whole childhood that the house would fall down if I didn’t stop jumping up and down all the time. So yeah, I managed to harass Lin-Manuel Miranda into giving me a role and that worked somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Host: Did you have to take any classes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance: Oh yeah. I might have drive mama mad, but that didn’t mean she coughed up for any classes. Had to learn how to be professional about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Host: It was impressive man. So, Lance, heard any of the rumors surrounding you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance: Not to brag but people are always talking about you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Host: Some are asking whether you’re being a little public about a crush?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance: *fake-gasps* oh really?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Host: *chuckles* Your fans have found things to suggest you’re into a certain mysterious singer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance: Oh really? Tell me more</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Host: You know, dark and mysterious artist Keith Kogane? There’s a screenshot here of his merch in your home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance: They really can find out anything, huh. Clever bastards</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Host: So, anything going on?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance: I can’t help you man. I’m on press tours all the time, especially during award season. Pst, stream my movies online and watch them in the theatre. Takes work being this talented and handsome. And I bet Keith’s busy too. Sometimes life’s just too busy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Host: So when award season ends?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance: Well, I have to celebrate, don’t I?</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>TikTok/20.04.19</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@Hunk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If your friend has been embarrassingly crushing on someone, you may be entitled to financial compensation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>145,7K likes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>6348 comments</span>
</p><p>
  <span>4382 shares</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Comments:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@tytyler: hunk elaborate please, we are starving. the tea!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twitter/20.04.19</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@LanceMcClain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Friendship with Hunk ended over his TikTok. Any takers?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2458 replies | 458 retweets | 75,4k likes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-@KeithK: I’ll bite</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buzzfeed News/20.04.19</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is the internet’s favourite ship hoisting their flag and getting ready to sail? Follow to stay updated on all the recent news on Lance McClain and Keith Kogane’s potential relationship</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anyways i might stop adding fake replies, retweets and likes on my fake tweets because it takes time and i just wanna write all this mess down for all of yall. anywhomst. Good spring break/easter something/happy friday. All that good shit. ilu</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twitter/23.04.19</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>@KeithK</p><p>Yeah @LanceMcClain when are you talking me out</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>@userb</p>
  <p>When are Lance McClain and Keith Kogane gonna date? Like we both know what kinda ‘friends’ they’d be</p>
</blockquote><p>2345 replies 3,232 retweets 76k likes</p><ul>
<li>@Hunk yeah Lance, when are you gonna ask him out</li>
<li>@Shiro oh my god</li>
<li>@helenny don’t fuck with us Keith</li>
<li>@LanceMcClain lemme dm u my deets</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Good Morning America/ 24.0419</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for having me!” Lance cheered and waved at the audience.</p><p>The host shook their head. “No, thank you for coming. It’s the big day coming up this weekend. Scared?”</p><p>“About the Oscars? There’s a whole colony of butterflies in my stomach. I don’t think I’ve eaten anything solid in a week, against the cries of my dietitian.” Lance looked into the camera for the last part. No teenage EDs on his watch. No siree</p><p>“That bad nerves?” The Host laughed.</p><p>“Oh yeah, they’re the worst. Can think a single thought. Head empty. There are so many talented actors in both, BOTH, categories, and I doubt I have a chance, but the nomination alone is absolutely maddening.” Lance chuckled.</p><p>“You’re selling yourself short. I’ve seen both movies and they’re spectacular. Mostly because of your hard work.”</p><p>“Oh god, thanks. But it really was a team effort, no matter how stunning and great I am,” Lance said, and added his signature wink.</p><p>“Speaking of great and stunning, the whole internet is up in stitches because of one recent tweet?”</p><p>“Oh really? Which one?” Lance said, as if he wasn’t perfectly aware.</p><p>“You know the one”</p><p>“Okay maybe I do” Lance yielded.</p><p>“So, is that going to be your plus one? Are we going to get a face reveal on 2018s hottest artist?”</p><p>Lance laughs. “Man you gotta ask Keith about when he’s gonna show yall his face”</p><p>“So, so you’ve seen him?”</p><p>“I might’ve,” Lance teased.</p><p>“Tell us more” The Host asked, and the audience too, based on the applause and gasps.</p><p>“Let’s just say he’s hotter than you think. Oh, and look out for a video the next day or so…”</p><p>“You heard it here first folks. But were probably not that surprised. We’ll be back after the break, stay tuned for some more secrets from showbiz’s favourite actor.”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Twitter/24.04.19</p><p> </p><p>@tjmaxx</p><p>Dear god, all i want is to know what Keith Kogane looks like</p><p> </p><p>@mattew</p><p>Can I pay Lance to be a fake waiter at their date, please i just wanna know</p><p> </p><p>@Pidgeon</p><p>I really have developed whole businesses but my best friends love life gets more attention</p><p>-@KeithK you love me</p><p>-@Pidgeon no</p><p> </p><p>— </p><p> </p><p>Instagram Photo/25.04.19</p><p> </p><p>*image displays a lunch date, with an unidentifiable person only seen from shoulders and down*</p><p>New YouTube video out now!</p><p>xoxo Gossip Lance</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>YouTube/25.04.19</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning everyone!” Lance was sitting in front of a mirror, frantically bouncing a beauty blender on his face, exclusively dressed in a luxurious bathrobe. </p><p>“I have to look Flaw. Less.” He looks into the camera and winks. “Big day”</p><p>There’s a new scene of Lance speed running through some streets, people who are familiar can tell it's somewhere downtown LA, but its been carefully edited in order to remove street names. That being said, locals could still recognise it, if that was the focus of their attention.</p><p>“In case you weren’t sure, I am currently bringing you with me for my lunch date, that Iam running late for. With none other than Keith Kogane. I told him I’d be later, but dios mio not an HOUR late. And yes I could put the camera away, but can let you all miss out, can I?”</p><p>Lance rounds a corner and pops into a building. It’s impossible to tell which one or what it is. When he gets in, there’s a long dark corridor, and when he finally gets to the end, a Host greets him.</p><p>“Lance McClain?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s me”</p><p>“Your table is over here” </p><p>He leads Lance over to a table, while Lance wiggles his eyebrows at the camera before he suddenly stops walking. The camera is still aimed at him, but he gets a goofy look in his face, and it softens all over.</p><p>“Oh my god that’s him”</p><p>The seven cuts and the next clip shows the hands of someone who is definitely not Latino, excitedly wave around as they're telling a story.</p><p>"-and when I woke up there was kibble everywhere. I locked the door Lance. Did he find the key? I don't know. He's so full he won't even eat for a week."</p><p>Lance laughs, and Keith chuckles. Lance's hand lays outstretched on the table, and Keith rests his on top of Lance's. Some kind of peaceful, but not awkward peace fall over them, and then the video ends, with two outstretched hands holding each other.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Twitter/26.04.19</p><p> </p><p>@KeithK</p><p>Why has BuzzFeed Asked me to read thirst trap tweets. No one has ever seen my face?</p><ul>
<li>@LanceMcClain I don't blame them ;)</li>
<li>@skywardbtch it's.. the hands</li>
<li>@keighly.nightra choke me</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Twitter/27.04.19</p><p>@KeithK</p><p>Okay so</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>I said yes</p><p>-@Hunk oh no what if they choose some from Lance's secret accnthk</p><p> </p><p>@Hunk</p><p>Lance has stolen my phone</p><p>
  <em> Sent from: LG Smart Fridge </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>@LanceMcClain</p><p>Never trust anything Hunk says he is a vile LIAR</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>